A coach for what?
As they talked, the four became much more friends. Maxon asks: -Where's your mother? -Our mother has lived in another country since she divorced our father. She does not see us, like, 3 years! -You mean you have not seen your mother since you were nine? -Yes, but we're used to it. Our father is all we need, we do not need her for anything. And your father? We know he's one of Zootopia's best cops! -... That's what he was! Says Felicie sadly. -He died? Mabel says. -Yes, unfortunately. We really wanted our mother to move on with another person who loved her and that she loved her back, but since he died, she only pushes the suitors away! -So you want someone to replace your father? Says Maison. -Of course not, no one will replace our father. But our mother's love life is a tragedy! -One of our father too, he really loved our mother, but she only wanted his money and when they divorced, she took half of the fortune and went to another country without worrying about us! -Looks like we're in the same boat! Felicie says.-Wait, I had a crazy idea! -What? All three say at the same time. -What if we joined our parents? So they get married and we all do the rest of our lives together? -Until the idea is not bad, and we can all be brothers! Says Maison. -What's up? Let's go? Felicie says putting her paw in front of the quartet. -According! Maison says putting her paw above hers. -According! Says Maxon putting his over the Maison. -According! Says Mabel putting her over Maxon's. They put the rest of their paws and throw them up. The kids stay in the meeting room while their parents went to a training camp. Bogo says: -Attention Officials ... In these last years I am disappointed with all of you! -Until with me? Judy says, she has always been hardworking and so has always been the best. -You're not Hopps! -OK! She says sitting back down. -But the rest of you guys are pretty cool, so you're going to have a coach. Jackson Savage, and although it's average, you also have to train with the other Hopps! -But you just said I did not... -The gang of cops is one for all and all for one, they do, you do! -Ok! She says sulkily. -Starting tomorrow, training starts, that's all! He says coming off the stage. -What's up? What do you think about being your new coach? Jack tells Judy. -I want to see how good you are! She says by stretching her tie that like an elastic back near her neck. -I am yes, why do you think I am a former spy? -And why did you leave? -It was too dangerous, I want to stay alive to take care of my children! -What happened to they mother? Died? She says putting the paw on her shoulder. -No, I loved her very much. But she did not love me, after we got divorced she moved out and left me alone with Maison and Mabel! -That's awful, but the police work is not at all dangerous! She says sarcastically. -But not so much as the spy, believe me! -All right, I believe! -I think we can be good friends! -I also, our children also got along very well! -And if all of us leave when we leave, let's go to the amusement park? -It would be a great idea, we did not go out to have fun since ... Since ... -Since what, Judy? -The death of my husband! -I'm really sorry! -Thank you, but I think after 5 years I started to get over it! -Let's have a full day tomorrow! -You can let me get ready, can you do me a favor? -Yes tell me! -Have a selfie with me? -Selfie? Oh yeah, a selfie, of course yes why not? She nods, smiling and picks up the phone: -Selfie, say "carrots"! -Carrots! They say at the same time while she takes the picture.